The shape and dimensions of a front profile of a vehicle may affect the interaction with a pedestrian during a collision between the vehicle and the pedestrian. For example, the shape and dimensions of a front bumper may affect the interaction with a knee of the pedestrian. Accordingly, several national and multi-national vehicle safety regulatory bodies have formulated pedestrian safety standards which new vehicles are measured against.